


The Problem with Safe Words

by Kantayra



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawamura's propensity for shouting out nonsense in the heat of passion causes certain unique problems in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Safe Words

“Uhn! Uhn! _Uhn_!” Kawamura grunted, face pressed into the pillow. “My ass is _on fire_ , baby!”

Fuji froze mid-thrust, eyes wide. “Taka, do you want me to stop?”

“Huh?” Kawamura blinked, dazed and confused that Fuji was no longer fucking him into the mattress.

“Are you okay?” Fuji asked, obviously worried. His palm gingerly caressed Kawamura’s behind.

Kawamura blushed. When he had been caught up in the act, he hadn’t had time to think about it much because Fuji felt so _good_. Stopping like this, though, with Fuji still half inside him, was… _awkward_ to say the least. “W-Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, mortified at being frozen in this moment.

“You said your ass was on fire,” Fuji told him. “Does it hurt?”

Kawamura blushed _more_. He’d been informed that he tended to shout out ridiculous things in the heat of passion. He’d even seen videotapes of some of his matches, so he knew it was true. It had never hit him in the face like this before, though. “Did I say that?” he winced slightly. So much for any delusions he had that he was stud in bed with Fuji.

Fuji pulled out of him and settled beside him so that he could caress Kawamura’s face. “Do you want me to get some gel? Or an ice pack?” He bit his lip. “I’m afraid I’m not too sure what’s good in this situation.”

“Fuji,” Kawamura ducked his head, “I’m fine. I was just…shouting out random things, I guess?”

Fuji blinked twice, and then his eyes widened. “ _Oh_!” He blushed, too. “Sorry about that. I thought…”

“No, it’s okay,” Kawamura assured. “It’s nice to know that I can trust you to…”

“Of course you can, Taka. I…”

“I…”

They both realized they were in danger of talking in embarrassed ellipses forever, and several pointed coughs sounded throughout Fuji’s bedroom.

“So,” Kawamura finally said warily, “do you want to keep going?”

Fuji sighed. “The mood’s kind of gone, isn’t it?”

Kawamura nodded in relief.

“You want to play video games instead?” Fuji offered.

“Sure!” Kawamura agreed brightly.

***

Three days passed, and during that time Kawamura successfully banged Fuji in the locker rooms, behind the bleachers, and across his kitchen table. He still wasn’t satisfied, though. The lingering guilt that he was always the one on top was still there, but it was something more. Now that he’d had Fuji inside him, even so briefly, and he knew how it felt, he wanted _more_. He’d seen Fuji reach the pinnacle of ecstasy dozens of times, and the way Fuji cried out, it seemed like it felt _amazing_. Kawamura wanted to feel that for himself, wanted to be taken by Fuji entirely, wanted to come with Fuji’s name like a prayer on his lips.

So that afternoon, when he invited Fuji to come over to “hang out,” he resolved that he would do it this time.

“I want you to keep going,” he instructed Fuji bashfully, unable to meet his eyes, “no matter _what_ I say.”

“But Taka…” Fuji nibbled at his bare collarbone. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kawamura felt weird and hot and squishy inside at that. Fuji would make such a wonderful top; Kawamura absolutely _had_ to have him. “After what happened last time…” he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

“Ah,” Fuji nodded, “I understand.” He pulled Kawamura’s head down onto his shoulder and tickled the hairs at the back of Kawamura’s neck. “There are ways of dealing with that, you know.”

“Like what?” Kawamura, in the way that only a teenager could, honestly believed that he was the first person ever to experience this sort of embarrassing sexual mishap.

“Well,” Fuji said thoughtfully, “maybe we just need a safe word.”

“What’s a safe word?” Kawamura looked up at him earnestly.

Fuji’s fingertips reached out to trace the lines of Kawamura’s face fondly. “You pick a word – one you wouldn’t say otherwise – and when you need me to stop, you say that instead.”

Kawamura considered this. It would probably save them a whole lot of trouble in the long run. “Sounds good,” he agreed. “But what kind of word?”

“Hmm… Something personal, I guess.” Fuji leaned in and brushed a soft kiss against Kawamura’s jaw-line. “Something you like. Anything at all, really.” Fuji’s mouth trailed up to Kawamura’s ear, and Kawamura gasped at the sensation of Fuji’s tongue flicking at his earlobe.

“ _Fuji_!” he groaned, pulling Fuji closer, so that their bodies were flush against each other.

“I think my name is right out,” Fuji teased. “I hope to have to screaming that until your voice is hoarse.”

Kawamura blushed. He wanted that, too. “Well, then, how about…?” Kawamura flopped back on his bed and looked around his room for inspiration. “‘Sushi’?” he finally suggested nervously.

Fuji smiled down at him. “‘Sushi’ should work just fine,” he agreed. “Now, don’t forget it.”

“I won’t,” Kawamura agreed.

“And get your pants off already.”

Kawamura gulped and scrambled to do so. He kept casting glances Fuji’s way while Fuji stripped, too. No matter how many times they had sex, watching Fuji take his clothes off never failed to make Kawamura hot.

Nervously, Kawamura lay facedown on the bed with a pillow propping up his hips the same way Fuji had showed him last time. He could hear Fuji fiddling with his pants, and then there was warm flesh pressed against his back.

“Oh, Taka,” Fuji breathed, pressing kisses against Kawamura’s spine. “Have I ever told you how much I love your body?”

Kawamura blushed because he didn’t really think he was particularly good-looking, but the way Fuji rhapsodized about him, one would think he was the most gorgeous man alive.

“I want you so badly,” Fuji groaned. His tongue flicked down the small of Kawamura’s back.

Kawamura shifted uncomfortably. His erection was poking awkwardly into the pillow. “Have me, then,” he let the words rush out of him before embarrassment could stop him. Somehow, he could never manage to talk dirty when he actually _wanted_ to.

“Mmm,” Fuji agreed. His hands cupped Kawamura’s ass cheeks and slowly parted them. “Don’t mind if I do…”

And then Fuji’s tongue was on Kawamura’s _ass_ , and Kawamura went over the edge and completely forgot about all propriety.

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, _baby_! I’m _bur-r-r-r-rning_ for you!”

Fuji kissed the back of Kawamura’s balls, circling them with his tongue.

“My ass is _on fire_ , sex monkey! Give it to me hard!”

This time, disaster was averted, and Kawamura wasn’t even aware of what he’d said.

Fuji’s hand slid forward to encircle Kawamura’s erection, and his mouth moved back, closer and closer to Kawamura’s puckered hole.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! On _fire_ , baby!” Kawamura cried out as Fuji’s lips covered his entry. “Sock it to me!”

Fuji’s tongue circled, ever closer until…

“ _Yes-s-s-s-s-s-s_!” Kawamura hissed, throwing his head back. “Suck me up like spicy sushi, Fujikins!”

Fuji, to Kawamura’s horror, stopped. “Taka?”

Kawamura frowned. He was still half lost in passion, and he couldn’t quite figure out what had happened.

“Is this too much?” Fuji asked. “Taka?”

Kawamura blinked slowly and came to. And then he realized that, holy shit, Fuji’s _mouth_ was right by his _ass_! “U-Uh, Fuji?” he stuttered.

“I can just use my fingers if this bothers you,” Fuji assured him. “Just tell me what you want.”

Kawamura had no clue what was going on. “What are you talking about?” he asked, bewildered. He looked at Fuji over his shoulder.

Fuji’s head peered up at him over his ass. “You said the safe word.”

“What?”

“You did. You said, ‘sushi.’”

“I…don’t remember…”

“You said it,” Fuji insisted. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Kawamura blushed. “I…uh…well…” On the one hand, it had felt _amazing_. On the other hand, Kawamura had cooled down considerably now, and it was just _weird_ telling your boyfriend to stick his tongue up your ass.

“Taka?” Fuji asked, concerned.

“M-Maybe we should just, you know…” He made a vague gesture, which Fuji somehow correctly interpreted as ‘handjobs.’

“Mmm,” Fuji agreed, crawling up his body. “Let’s.”

 _So much for safe words,_ Kawamura thought, but then Fuji’s hand was on his dick and Kawamura’s hand was on Fuji’s dick, and Kawamura didn’t really have any conscious thoughts for a while.

***

The next weekend was special. They had an extra day off from school, and Fuji’s mother and sister were out of town visiting Fuji’s aunt, and Kawamura’s dad had let him out of work that weekend so that he could sleep over at Fuji’s. Kawamura felt a little bit guilty because his dad probably wouldn’t have agreed if he knew what Fuji and Kawamura _did_ to each other when they were left unsupervised, but mostly Kawamura’s dick was too happy at this turn of events to let the guilt get to him. Much.

Kawamura arrived at Fuji’s doorstep that first evening the instant he could, and he was greeted by Fuji not wearing any pants. They proceeded to suck each other off in the entryway. Afterwards, Kawamura removed his shoes, because that was only polite.

Over the next day, they managed to christen every room in Fuji’s house and even – although nervously – the back yard.

It was the second day now, and Kawamura had no clue where either of their clothes were, because he hadn’t seen them all weekend. He was lying on his back in the middle of Fuji’s living room, and Fuji was curled up against him, his head pillowed on Kawamura’s chest.

“Taka?” Fuji said hesitantly.

“Mmm…” Kawamura agreed rapturously.

“I was wondering if we… This weekend…” Fuji seemed strangely at a loss for words.

“What is it, Fujiko?” Kawamura pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Well… Do you think we could _try_ again?” Fuji didn’t have to say what; Kawamura knew.

“Uh…” Kawamura froze, and his happy little place was gone. He still very much _did_ want Fuji, but their past two attempts had been such nightmares, and… “Only if you promise you won’t stop, no matter what.”

“A safe word—”

“Doesn’t work,” Kawamura cut him off.

Fuji pouted and looked down at him. “We obviously just need to pick a more obscure safe word,” he insisted.

Kawamura considered this. “Like what?” he asked hesitantly.

Fuji tapped one finger to his chin, thinking. He glanced around the living room at his photographs that his mother had mounted on the walls. They were from the last Fuji family trip to the ocean, and Fuji was confident he could find something appropriately obscure in one of them. “‘Sailboat’!” he finally declared, smiling brightly.

Kawamura opened his mouth, paused, and then shut it again. After all, there was no way he could _possibly_ shout out ‘sailboat,’ right?

“Okay,” he finally agreed, his voice husky with desire.

“The bedroom is—”

“Too far,” Kawamura insisted. “ _Here_.”

Fuji flailed around blindly and eventually found the half-used tube of lube under the couch. He considered the amount remaining. “Okay,” he agreed, “here.”

“Is there a pillow?” Kawamura rolled over onto his stomach.

“I think you’ll have to do hands and knees.” Fuji flipped open the lid.

Kawamura felt a shiver run through his body as he positioned himself for Fuji. There was something about this was almost animalistic.

“Here.” Fuji got off the blanket and tossed it to Kawamura. “It’ll cut down on rug-burn.”

Kawamura nodded numbly and set the blanket out beneath him. He stared down at his hands and could see that they were trembling.

“Relax,” Fuji whispered against his shoulder and mounted him from behind.

Kawamura was pretty much sure that was physically impossible. Then Fuji’s slick fingers started teasing him, though, and he became absorbed in the sensations. One slender finger pushed inside, and Kawamura thrusted back onto it before he could think about it.

“That’s my Taka,” Fuji soothed, his voice rasping against the shell of Kawamura’s ear.

“Y-Yeah!” Kawamura lost himself in the pleasure. “Oh my God, that’s it! Give it to me _hard_!”

Fuji slipped another finger inside and began stimulating the pleasure point inside in earnest.

“More, more!” Kawamura cried out in ecstasy. “Fill me up, my prickly ass cactus!”

Fuji, luckily, was able to interpret what that meant. “Ready?” He slid over Kawamura from behind.

“ _Guh_!” Kawamura agreed articulately, and then Fuji was pushing inside, and Kawamura lost the ability to speak for a while. He was so _full_ , like he was stretching at the seams, but even more incredible was how _close_ he felt to Fuji. It was amazing and wonderful and a little bit painful, too, almost like…

“ _Bur-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rning!_ ” Kawamura screamed loudly enough that it shook the window panes.

Fuji grunted in agreement and pulled back out before thrusting inside again.

Kawamura rocked back against him, the gel Fuji had used easing the way, and Kawamura realized that that wasn’t quite right. The stretch felt a bit like a muscle burn, true, but the lube was wet and a bit cool, and Fuji’s hips were rocking steadily, rhythmically, almost like the water of the ocean.

Their bodies surged against each other, and Kawamura decided he liked that better, after all. Fuji was the relentless ocean, and Kawamura was…

“That’s it!” Kawamura exclaimed in ecstasy. “Ride me, baby! I’m your hot…!”

Fuji gasped, and his mouth pressed sloppily against the back of Kawamura’s shoulder.

“Little…!”

Fuji’s fingers sunk into Kawamura’s hips, and he used the leverage to stroke back in even harder.

“ _Sailboat_!”

And everything came crashing to a halt.

“T-T-Taka?” Fuji practically whimpered, plastered against Kawamura’s back.

“Huh?”

“Do I need to stop?”

“What?”

Fuji let out a little huff, and Kawamura realized that he had done it _again_. “I’m finishing,” Fuji decided. “Unless you object.”

Kawamura blushed. “Umm… No?”

“Good.” Fuji resumed his thrusting once more.

The moment’s distraction had been enough for Kawamura to lose his erection, though. Fuji must have been close because, after only a few more thrusts, he came inside Kawamura. Kawamura could feel Fuji shudder behind him, and he bit his lip. Right then, he would have given _anything_ to have come with Fuji, together in perfect harmony…

“Did you…?” Fuji asked softly after he’d pulled out and rolled so that he was lying beside Kawamura once more.

Kawamura ducked his eyes. “It’s all right,” he assured Fuji. “It was my fault, anyway.”

Fuji’s hand slid around Kawamura’s softened dick, and he stroked it slowly. “Here,” he said softly, “let me make it up to you.”

Kawamura wanted to object, because it _was_ his fault. But then his dick woke up again, and Fuji dropped down so that his mouth was right _there_ , and it would take a man much stronger than Kawamura to refuse a blowjob from Fuji’s pretty lips.

***

“I’ve got it!” Kawamura proclaimed, pulling Fuji aside at lunch the next week.

“What is it?” Fuji asked curiously as he was ushered into an empty classroom.

Kawamura lowered his voice and looked around furtively, just in case. “A word that I’ll never, ever say.”

Fuji’s eyes opened wide, and Kawamura drowned in their brilliant blue depths for an embarrassingly long period of time.

“Well?” Fuji finally batted him playfully on the shoulder.

Kawamura rechecked to make sure that no one could hear them. Then he leaned in and mumbled in Fuji’s ear.

“I, uh, didn’t catch that,” Fuji confessed when Kawamura pulled back, his face bright red.

Kawamura gulped and tried again. “Muh-muh-muh,” he whispered.

“Huh?”

Kawamura took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. He was a man. He could do this. Especially since it was in the name of having mind-blowing sex with Fuji. Finally, he burst out with a girlish squeak, “‘vajayjay’!” He instantly brought his hand up to cover his mouth, as if he couldn’t believe he’d actually said it.

Fuji blinked at him. “You may be on to something there…” he said slowly. Then, he smiled. “How soon can we slip away?”

The answer to that turned out to be ‘way too long.’ First they had to finish that day of school, then tennis practice, then Fuji’s mom wanted the family to go out to dinner together that night, then there was _another_ day of school and tennis, and that night Kawamura had to work, and then there was still _more_ school and tennis, and Kawamura finally couldn’t take it anymore and, with racket in hand, lifted Fuji up right in the middle of Fuji’s practice match with Oishi and, hollering in victory, ran with Fuji slung over his shoulder all the way home.

“Oh,” Fuji breathed, cheeks flushed a delicate pink, “ _Taka_!”

“Take me, my toasty Mega Muffin! I’m all yours!”

“Oh, Taka…” Fuji exclaimed again, and then he was yanking at Kawamura’s clothing, and Kawamura was yanking at his clothing in return, and there were hands and mouths – and, awkwardly enough, feet – everywhere.

Kawamura ended up on his back this time, and Fuji prepared him hastily. Thankfully, it seemed that this whole sex thing got easier every time they tried it.

Kawamura let out a whoop of victory, and then Fuji was inside him, pressing in impossibly deep. “Aw, yeah, baby!”

“T-Taka…” Fuji gasped.

“I’m burning for you! You know you want me!”

“ _Yes_!”

“Give it all up to my hot, tight, man vajayjay!”

And this time, they both stopped and swore in unison: “ _Damn it!_ ”

***

“What about ‘sunflower’?”

“That’s no good.”

“Why not?”

“Because sometimes when the sun is behind you, it lights up your hair, and you look just like a sunflower.”

“Hmm… ‘Bowling’?”

“The first time I jerked off to the sound of your voice in the locker room was the day the team went bowling.”

“Not that, then.”

“No. How about ‘champagne’?”

“Well… You once mentioned that you loved my butt champagne, and you were going to lap it all up.”

“I said _what_?”

“It was the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me…”

“Uh… Right.”

“‘Bicycle’?”

“If I want you to ride me like a sailboat, then I probably want you to ride me like a bicycle, too.”

“True.”

“‘Panda’?”

“You call me your hot butt panda. Often.”

“I…do?”

“Mmm, yes. I’m also your sex monkey, and your prickly ass cactus, and your frisky love skunk, and your fruity, fruity cheesecake, and—”

“Fuji?”

“Hmm?”

“That’s enough.”

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Taka. I love that you’re such a romantic.”

“Uh…”

“It makes me hot.”

And that was when Kawamura realized that he’d been thinking backwards the whole time. All along, he’d thought it was a miracle that someone like Fuji would want to be with someone like him. Now that he thought about it properly, though, it was the exact opposite: _only_ someone like Fuji would want to be with someone like him. Everyone else on the planet would run screaming in the opposite direction the instant Kawamura opened his mouth.

“Mmm,” Fuji hummed, nuzzling Kawamura’s throat. “It’s making me hot right now just thinking about it. Quick, we need to come up with something.”

Kawamura sighed wearily. “It’s hopeless. I don’t think there’s _anything_ I won’t say!”

And, suddenly, Fuji’s eyes lit up. “That’s it!” he exclaimed.

“Huh? What?”

“We shouldn’t have a _word_! We should have you _do_ something instead!”

Kawamura’s face lit up with a smile when he realized the implications. “That should work. But what?”

“Oh, I don’t know… You can knock on the bedpost or something.”

“‘Shave and a Haircut’?”

“Perfect!” Fuji agreed.

Kawamura smiled at him adoringly. “Oh, my Fujikins… They don’t call you a genius for nothing.” He pressed his lips to Fuji’s knuckles.

Fuji beamed at him. “Save the sweet talk until I’m fucking your hot, tight, man vajayjay.”

“F-Fuji!” Kawamura stammered.

“What?” Fuji retorted. “It makes me hot.”

Kawamura decided it was best not to argue with that.

***

“Uhn! Uhn! _Uhn_! Right there, you succulent bouquet of tulips! Zap me with your electricity, _baby_ , until I light up like your favorite chandelier! Oh, yeah, yeah! Don’t you dare dismount, woo-hoo!”

***

Afterwards, Kawamura panted on the bed in complete ignorant bliss of what he’d shouted out in the heat of orgasm. “Fuji?” he smiled happily up at the ceiling.

“Mmm, Taka.” Fuji curled against him. “You were everything I dreamed, and more. Even I didn’t know you were such an incredible poet.”

Kawamura, for the sake of his sanity, didn’t ask.

Epilogue

“Fuji, are you sure about this?” Kawamura pulled the knot in his tie tight, until Fuji’s wrists were bound firmly to the head of the bed.

“Mmm, yes,” Fuji agreed. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me raw.”

“Uh…” Kawamura scratched the back of his neck. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Perfectly safe,” Fuji beamed. “I have a safe word, after all.”

Kawamura blanched. “Y-You do?”

“Of course, silly.”

Kawamura dreaded to ask. “What is it?”

“It’s pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis.”

Kawamura blinked. “Uh… Are you sure you’re going to be able to say all that in the heat of passion?”

“Oh, Taka,” Fuji teased. “That’s the _point_. Now, hurry up and fuck me.”

Kawamura shrugged. He’d learned long ago that it was better to just sit back and enjoy the ride.


End file.
